Who Do You Turn To?
by AngryMew2
Summary: I don't know if it's really drama, but oh well. This fic is a series featuring what i think is an original couple: Torrie Wilson& Shane McMahon! [note- takes place during the Torrie/Dawn thing] Also, this is my 25th fic! YEAH!!!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer- Bite me.

Dedication: To DCFanatic4Life for inspiring me to write this.  YOU ROCK!

Who Do You Turn To?

            Torrie Wilson sat in her dressing room.  The tears cascading down her cheeks smeared her makeup but she didn't care.  She was alone, and she was crying.  And for right now, that was all she needed.

            She needed time to wallow in her pain and anger.  It wasn't fair.  She had done what Dawn wanted and she was _still_ going to lose her father.  Not only that, Dawn had promised she would reveal what had happened in the hotel room that night at Armageddon.

            'So much for everything I've worked for' she thought bitterly. It had always been her dream to become a top female wrestler, but now the fans, the people who could make or break a superstar, were going to see her as nothing but a slut.  It would all be destroyed in however much time it took Dawn to play the footage at Armageddon.

            Torrie glanced at the clock on a nearby table and realized they would be closing the arena soon and she would have to leave.  Hotel rooms still made her nervous, and she saw absolutely no reason to return to her home, so she decided to find some place where she could get coffee and think.

            She left the arena, climbed into her car and drove a little ways until she came to a 24-hour diner on the side of the road.  She sat down in the back and ordered a cup of coffee.  She had just taken her first sip when the General Manager of RAW, Eric Bitch-off [a/n-his real last name is Bischoff but I DON'T CARE!] approached her.

            "So…"he said smoothly, reaching out to stroke her hair. "I hear we participated in a little…HLA the other night…"

            Torrie smacked his hand away. "Leave me alone."

            "Now what kind of attitude is that to take with an old friend?"

            She was about to reply when a second male voice interrupted.

            "I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone, Eric."

            Torrie looked over to see Shane McMahon standing face to face with Bitch-off.  She concealed her surprise as best she could while the two stared each other down.

            "Is that so, Shane?"

            "Yes.  And unless you want me to get the cops on your ass for harassment, I suggest you leave."

            Again, the two men had a brief glaring contest.  Bitch-off then stalked off, muttering about '3 minutes' and 'HLA'.  Torrie stood up and faced Shane.

            "Thanks." She smiled.  It felt odd, almost like she had forgotten how to in the past two weeks.

            "Hey, no problem." He smiled back and they hugged. "Anything for a friend." The two had known each other for a long time and had grown quite close, even with the downfall of the WCW/ECW Alliance.

            "So, what was he talking about?" asked Shane as they sat down in the booth where Torrie had been previously sitting alone.

            "Do you think we could talk about this in private?"

            "Sure. Come on, we can take my car."

            "Where do you intend on taking me?" she raised an eyebrow before standing.

            "I'm staying with Steph.  In an actual house, by the way."

            Torrie nodded, smiling in spite of herself.  She realized she had forgotten about her car, but then remembered it was a rental and it was highly apt to break down if anyone tried to drive it.  She looked out the window and trailed off into thought until the car stopped and Shane got out and opened the door for her.  She smiled again.  It had begun to feel more natural, as if she was remembering how.

            "Thanks." She took his hand and they walked into the house together.

            "Now," he said, once they had sat down on the couch in the living room. "Tell me what happened."

[Steph's P.O.V.]

            Steph was looking for Chris, and almost walked right into the living room when she saw Shane in there…with a girl no less.  She turned, left quietly, and found Chris in the kitchen, making a late night snack. [a/n-you gotta remember, people, it's like 1 or 2 am!]

            "You wouldn't happen to know who my brother's in the living room with, would you?"

            "I think it's Torrie Wilson, actually.  I saw their car pull up."

            "You know, it probably has something to do with her thing with Dawn Marie right now."

            Chris simply shrugged. "I guess."

            Steph made a gesture with her head. "Let's find out."

            "Won't Shane be pissed?"

            "He should know by now that being a McMahon means having spying, deviousness and cunning in your blood."

            "True." He put down the jar of mustard he had been using and together they snuck into the hallway joining the kitchen and living room and waited, listening.

[Torrie's P.O.V.]

            "…So now not only is she going to show the footage at Armageddon, but my father is still going to marry her!" Torrie finished tearfully.

            "Damn." Shane whispered.  He said nothing else, and sat in silence for a while, letting Torrie cry.  He could tell she needed it.

            "I'm sorry." She said after a bit. "You don't deserve to be burdened with my problems."

            "It's fine, really.  I know how you feel.  Back during the Invasion I began wondering if my father even cared anymore.  I still wonder today."

            "I'm sure he does.  After all, he's not getting married to some whore that's 20 years younger than him, is he?"

            "Not that I know of…"

            "I just want to thank you so much for listening to me.  You're the first person I've been able to talk to since this whole thing started.  Stacey and Trish are on RAW, Lita may as well have disappeared, Molly just doesn't care anymore and Maven's disappeared, too.  I feel so…alone and helpless a lot of the time.  Like no loves me, even."

            Shane hugged the blonde close and rested his chin on her head. "Someone loves you Torrie.  You just don't see it yet." [a/n- ok, that sounded corny, I know, but I absolutely LOVE IT!!!]

            Torrie leaned back to look at her friend. "Are you saying…do you…?"

            He nodded silently.  

            Slowly, her sadness temporarily forgotten, Torrie leaned her head up until their lips met in a soft, warm, kiss.

            They separated not long after to stare into each other's eyes for a while.  Then, Torrie finally said the words she had been wanting to say since they first met.

            "I love you, too."

[Steph's P.O.V.]

            "That is so sweet!" Steph whispered.  Chris hugged her around the waist.

            "Almost as sweet as us."

TBC!!

A/N- This was chapter 1 of an at least 5 or 6 chapter series.  I originally intended for this to be kind of like DCFanatic4Life's series "Hugs & Kisses", but I know it won't be a) as good or b) as long.

"It's a bird, it's a plane, it's a white guy in pain!" Jerry "The King" Lawler   


	2. Confirmation

Disclaimer- What do you think?

Who Do You Turn To?

            Torrie showered, dressed and left the arena quickly.  Her father's words kept replaying themselves in her head, torturing her.

            _'It's always about Torrie…we'll have a child… it's not a disgrace like you'_

            'How could he say that?' She wondered as she drove back to the hotel.  'All those times he said he loved me…were they just empty words?  Does he even care anymore? What has Dawn done to him?'

            She opened the door to the hotel room she and Shane were sharing to find it empty.

            'Great…just when I need him he's conveniently not here' Torrie dropped her bags and curled up on the bed, tears freely streaming down her face.

[Shane's P.O.V.]

            Shane opened the door to their hotel room, worried.  He had watched Smackdown and sped to the arena as soon as he saw what Al had said to Torrie.  He didn't care if people saw him.  But when he got there, after asking around, it turned out she had already left.  Where was she?

            His fears were erased when he saw Torrie curled up on the bed, obviously crying.  

            'She must really be hurting.' He thought, looking down at her. [a/n- I'm writing this very late at night.  PITY ME!]

            He sat down next to her on the bed, not quite knowing what to do.

            "People can be cruel." He said out loud. "But that's only because they're jealous."

            "Jealous?" she said, swallowing [a/n- get your mind out of the gutter NOW!]. "What would my father have to be jealous of?"

            "Your success.  Look at you, you're beautiful, you can wrestle, and you survived WCW."

            She sat up to face him, and smiled a small smile. "It wasn't all _that_ tough."

            "But still, what was your father doing to make money before he started interfering with your life?"

            "I honestly don't know.  I lost track of him after I started wrestling.  But he's my father, Shane, how could he say those things?" she asked, tears beginning to flow again.

            "I couldn't tell you." He said, taking her into his arms.  "But I know what you're going through.  It hurts, but trust me, it'll all change soon."

            Torrie dried her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Thanks.  A lot."

            "Hey, I'm your boyfriend, and I'm not back on WWE programming yet.  I gotta do _some_thing."

            She couldn't help but giggle. "You goof." She sighed, and then spoke up again. "you know I love you."

            "Of course I know."

            "You're as bad as Jericho."

            "No, actually, Jericho's about ten times worse."

            Torrie giggled slightly. "True.  So true."

            "Alright, don't say true anymore."

            "And why not?"

            "It makes you sound like Kurt Angle."

            "What, don't you like him?" 

            "Oh yeah, it's real easy to be friends with a guy who lives off milk, has two rookie bodyguards and is hung up on the fact that he was a gold medallist 7 years ago.  Not to mention, he's got the Don't Try This At Home award [Jeff Hardy SO deserved that!].  You know, you deserved Diva of the Decade, not Trish."

            "I know."

            "Now who's arrogant?"

            "Oh, shush."

TBC!!

A/N- TAH DAH!  Ok, so it's not as good as DCFanatic4Life's but I'm working on it alright?!  I'll eventually try to write a chapter for the rest of the Torrie Wilson/ Dawn Marie saga.  And if Shane ever actually comes back, so help me God, I'll write chapters for that, too!

A/N2- If you're a major Trish fan, and I offended you, I'm sorry!  I'm one, too, honest!  But, the night of the RAW 10th anniversary I was personally rooting for Chyna or Lita.

"Funaki…feel…very dirty." ~ Funaki 


	3. The Wedding

Disclaimer- I'm not Steph McMahon

                  I don't own the WWE

                  I don't own any superstars

                  All I own is me

Who Do You Turn To?

Chapter 3

            Torrie sat in her dressing room and watched her father sell his soul.  But, as she watched, she was almost happy for him.  She could almost see the love in his eyes. _Almost_.  But the almost turned into could not as she watched Dawn take off her dress and strip her father down to his underwear.  Torrie was growing angrier by the second and was feeling a strong desire to hit something.  She was about to do so when a knock on the door attracted her attention.

            "Hey, Torrie, can I come in?  It's Steph."

            "Yeah…sure." 

            Torrie smiled as her boss walked in.  She had a feeling Steph knew the smile wasn't masking her anger very well.

            "Torrie, I just want to know, are you okay?"

            "Well, my father just married a whore in the nude, my mother's gone and all I have is my boyfriend…yeah, I'm alright."

            "You know, if you ever need anything," Steph began, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm here for you."

            Torrie couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Thanks, Steph, really.  I just really need to get back to the hotel now."

            "That's okay, but before you go I have one question."

            "Yeah?"

            "Who's your boyfriend?" asked the brunette, deciding not to let on that she had seen the two hook up.

            "Oh, yeah, it's actually your brother…Shane."

            Steph smiled widely. "That's really cute." She said, hugging her friend. "He needed someone and I'm glad its you."

            "Thanks.  Thanks, a lot Steph."

            "No problem.  I really hope it works out."

            Torrie thanked her friend again, grabbed her bags, and left.  She walked quickly to her car drove back just under the speed limit.  While she was walking to her hotel room, the gravity of what had happened set in fully.  Her father was married.  Dawn Marie was her stepmother.  All her efforts to save her father had failed.  Torrie's happiness after talking with Steph faded and was replaced with anger and cold, numbing shock.  She dropped her bags upon entering the room and sank into a chair by the window and stared at the fake wood tabletop in silence.

[Shane's P.O.V.]

            Shane was in the bathroom when he heard the door open, and then close.  He realized that Torrie was home early and at the same time instinct told him it had something to do with Al's marrying Dawn Marie.

            Upon seeing her sitting, staring at the table, Shane wanted to cry himself.  Torrie did her best to be strong and the world was just turning on her lately. It really wasn't fair.  He walked over behind her and hugged her tightly around the shoulders, kneeling so their heights were equal.

            "He's gone." She said listlessly. Shane didn't know quite how to reply. "I'm the step-daughter of a whore."

            "But you're so much more than just that." He said quietly, kissing her cheek.

[Torrie's P.O.V.]

            When she heard those words, it was too much.  Torrie began to cry, letting out everything that had been bottled inside since she watched her father sell his soul.

            "Oh, great…what'd I say?"

            "It's not you…but it is you…God, I'm so confused!" Torrie said loudly, standing up and nearly knocking Shane over. "Sorry."

            "No problem." He said, standing up. "Just, tell me, what do you mean?"

            "I don't deserve you." she replied after a period of silence. "I feel like I'm this…child.  I'm so needy…I'm holding you down…suffocating you.  I don't want that." She finished, doing her best to dry her eyes.

            "Torrie, if I felt like that, I wouldn't be here." Shane said while hugging his distraught girlfriend. "I'd probably be in some strip joint or something wasting my money."

            "But, you're here…and you love me…and I can't, no, everything's been going against me lately and it's not that I don't love you because I do I really do, it's just-"

            "It's okay." He repeated, not knowing quite what else to say. "I know you love me.  Sometimes life deals you a bad hand…" Shane began wondering where he could go with that. "But that doesn't change anything else.  I know that you're going through a bad time and that's why I'm here.  I love you, Torrie."

            Torrie hugged tightly, wiping away some of the last of her tears. "I love you, too Shane.  I know it doesn't seem like it but I do."

            "I've said it before and I'll say it again." He replied, kissing her forehead. "I know you do."

TBC!!

A/N- Well, there ya go, chapter 3!  Liked it?  Hated it?  Should I continue?  Should I give this to a lemming about jump off a cliff?  Just leave a review and let me know!  Peace out!!         


End file.
